Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr
by Derama17
Summary: Reto: Con una frase. Día: 11 de febrero.


_Titulo: __**Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr.  
**__Frase:__** Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr.  
**__Autor__**: Refrán popular.  
**__Autor del fic:__** Derama17  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Agua que no has de beber… déjala correr**

La mañana pintaba fría y húmeda, Deidara y Sasori regresaban de una misión. Apenas ingresaron a la cueva reportaron con Pein el éxito de misión.

Una vez cumplida esta formalidad Deidara se deshizo de la capa y salió a campo abierto, buscando sacar la ira que le provocó la discusión con el pelirrojo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticar su arte?

Tardo mas en encontrar un lugar adecuado que en hacer volar en mil pedazos todo lo que había alrededor, disfrutando cada vez que algo explotaba con estrepito.

- Vaya espectáculo rubia, otro poco y vuelas la cueva, o mejor aún, solo hacen falta las luces para que anuncies dónde estamos –el artista bufo hastiado al escuchar la voz del albino

- No te metas donde no te importa Hidan hm –

- Tranquila rubia, no vine a criticar, solo a ver el espectáculo –susurro el jashinista justo en el oído del artista

Deidara sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante la cercanía del otro. No era la primera vez que Hidan se tomaba el descaro de ponerle nervioso, era un raro juego que habían iniciado hace no mucho.

El rubio se esforzaba por desaparecer la maraña de sentimientos que cierto pelinegro despertaba en el. Pero era lo justo.

Itachi era una sombra que perturbaba su mundo y lo ponía de cabeza. Cada vez que lo miraba con esa indiferencia algo en su estomago se revolvía y lo confundía, al punto de que lo único que era capaz de reconocer era la ira, el rencor hacia ese bastardo que lo ponía en ese estado de confusión.

Y la única forma que tenia de sacarla era insultándolo, humillándolo y gritando más de lo que sus pulmones permitían con tal de que volteara y… funciono, de una forma que no esperaba.

Un día en que harto de su indiferencia y cansado de tanto gritar, abandono la cueva en busca de diversión, que encontró en la forma de una hermosa pelinegra con la que no paso más de un par de tragos antes de ser arrastrado fuera del bar por el mismísimo Itachi.

Por más que grito y pataleo no pudo evitar que el mayor se lo cargara al hombro y le llevara de vuelta a la cueva y entre la mirada curiosa del resto lo encerraron en su habitación como si solo fuera un niño de cinco años.

Deidara no pudo salir del cuarto del Uchiha hasta que este volvió de su misión, subsistió gracias a los víveres que el otro dejo.

Después de eso, cada vez que intentaba salir a otra cosa que no fuera una misión, terminaba encerrado en ese cuarto, sin recibir una explicación al salir, ¡era frustrante!

Una sola idea justificaba su comportamiento pero el rubio se negaba a creerla, por esa razón dejaba que el religioso invadiera su espacio personal.

Conocía sus intenciones y no le importaba dejarse hacer con tal que Itachi entendiera que no podía decidir por él. Respiro profundamente para relajarse al sentir los labios del albino sobre su cuello y sus manos jugar con su abdomen debajo de la playera.

- El líder te espera Hidan –interrumpió Itachi saliendo de la espesura del bosque

- Mierda, ¿Qué no puede esperar un momento? –bufo molesto encarando al intruso

Ambos niños sostuvieron un duelo de miradas, uno amenazando y el otro retando. Hidan soltó una sonora carcajada caminando hacia la cueva deteniéndose a un lado del pelinegro.

-No siempre vas a estar cerca de él –y se alejó

Itachi apretó los puños y lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte puño contra su rostro. Tuvo que detenerse con su pie izquierdo para evitar caer. Regreso su vista al artista para toparse con su rostro deformado por la ira.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa imbécil, hm? –grito furioso sacando en ese golpe toda su indignación- ¡Estoy arto, harto de ti y tus estupideces! Si quieres algo de mi dilo ahora o te mando al infierno, hm –

Sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue la retirada del mayor. Se interpuso en su camino sacando un par de arañas de sus palmas.

- Esto se acaba aquí Itachi, no voy a dejar que te sigas burlando de mi, hm –

- ¿Qué harás para evitarlo Deidara? –

- Lo que me plazca y con quien me plazca, a fin de cuentas no puedes vigilarme todo el tiempo, hm el rojo sangre de las orbes se intensifico y antes de que se diera cuenta el rubio estaba atrapado entre un árbol y el cuerpo del mayor, su respiración tan cerca a la suya y el temblor de su cuerpo por el contacto

- Ni lo pienses –siseo con voz ronca- Nadie puede tocarte –el rubio noto la intensidad de sus palabras

- ¿Por qué? –susurro cerca de los labios del portador del Sharingan, Itachi se dejo envolver en ese cálido aliento nublando su razón

- Porque eres mío –contesto con la voz ronca acercando peligrosamente su boca a los labios del artista

- Demuéstralo –beso los labios del mayor con suavidad, incitándolo a continuar

El Uchiha torno el beso en uno ardiente y desenfrenado, liberando toda su pasión contenida. Pego su cuerpo al menor y entre fuertes caricias fue arrancando la ropa que le impedía tomar ese pequeño cuerpo.

Deidara simplemente se dejo hacer, sabedor que el fuego de Itachi era igual al suyo y esta era la única manera de apagarlo un poco.

El pelinegro se adentro en ese cuerpo volviéndolo loco desde que lo vio, arremetió contra el arrancando sonoros gemidos de su garganta. El sabía que Deidara nunca podría ser de él, nunca de la forma en que ambos querían pero tampoco podía permitir que se fuera.

Deidara nunca podría ser de él, pero tampoco seria de nadie más, sus ojos cielo serian el agua que apagaría su fuego intenso y nunca iría a ningún lugar porque él no lo dejaría.

- Fin -


End file.
